Ten Little Campers
by colorguardnikki
Summary: This is a story based off of And Then There Were None.10 campers are chosen for what they think is a new Total Drama, but is really a devious plan to kill all of them.The killer is one of the campers themselves? But who? There will be love, loss and more!


Ten Little Campers

This fanfic is based on the book And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. But it has Total Drama Characters this is my first non OC fan fic so bear with me updates will not be constant they will be pretty inconsistent but oh well… so without further ado here is the story. I lied ps I own none of this so don't sue me…

Duncan

Gwen

Heather

Lindsay

Ezekiel

DJ

Courtney

Izzy

Harold

Noah

Duncan Niles was sitting in his jail cell carving a skull into the bedpost. Juvie, what a fun place. He took a look around the place which he now called home. He was lucky and got a single cell, and did not have to share with anyone. There was a single bed with a very sorry excuse of a mattress, it was basically just springs and a small piece of foam. The covers were thin and very worn, the pillow was lumpy and hard, far from ideal or even decent. There was a metal toilet in the corner, next to a small, tatty sink that could barely spurt water. But hey it was his, and his alone. A few books and comic books, that his parents used to drop off, lay in the corner, he had re-read them countless times before. But then his parents stopped visiting so he had no new material. Except one of the stupider books he put to good use." Nursery Rhymes for Kids" was his favorite, not for reading, but for the content. Duncan used his knife to hollow out the book for storage of whatever. However he did like one rhyme in that book. It was called Ten Little Indians:

Ten little Indians went out to dine;  
>One choked his little self and then there were nine.<p>

Nine little Indians sat up very late;  
>One overslept himself and then there were eight.<p>

Eight little Indians traveling in Devon;  
>One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.<p>

Seven little Indians chopping up sticks;  
>One chopped himself in halves and then there were six.<p>

Six little Indians playing with a hive;  
>A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.<p>

Five little Indians going in for law;  
>One got in Chancery and then there were four.<p>

Four little Indians going out to sea;  
>A red herring swallowed one and then there were three.<p>

Three little Indians walking in the zoo;  
>A big bear hugged one and then there were two.<p>

Two Little Indians sitting in the sun;  
>One got frizzled up and then there was one.[7]<p>

One little Indian left all alone;  
>He went out and hanged himself and then there were none.<p>

He thought it was hilarious that they would put that in a kid's book. So morbid and dark, just how he liked it.

"Mail call!" the warden yelled. Duncan rolled his eyes. He had stop expecting anything besides stupid fan letters from freak fans from Total Drama. The warden usually went to Duncan first because he got the most mail. This time was no exception.

"Here you go Mr. Celebrity" the warden said in a monotone voice. Duncan just scowled at him and took the mail. He went back to sitting on his bed and started to open the dozen or so envelopes. Fan mail…fan mail… fan mail… fan mail... hate mail nice change… Wow this is stupid, basically girls asking will you marry me, or saying how much they are in love with him. Finally he found a letter of interest.

_Dear Duncan Niles_,

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

Duncan laughed at the last part, Chris made up a fake name? Wow pretty pathetic, Ulysses what kind of name is that? Once he got over the host's name change, he groaned. Not another season! Hadn't they had enough torture? Although he did have a few bones to pick so it wouldn't be totally pointless.

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ezekiel Rogers was sitting at home listening to his father teach English. After the volcano incident Ezekiel had to go the hospital, and after months of surgery he finally looked semi normal. He still didn't have any hair, but his skin was a normal color and he stood on both feet. After more months of therapy he finally gained back the ability to talk and now he act likes a regular person again… more or less, he was never really normal before. His father was talking about some poem called Ten Little Indians. They all died basically, pretty sad, he guessed. The lesson eventually finished and Ezekiel's dad asked him to get the mail. He complied and went out to the mail, he leafed through it, and then saw his golden ticket. He dropped the other mail and ran inside to show his father.

_Dear Ezekiel Rogers_,

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

Score! Ezekiel would finally have time to not get voted off first! He was determined to win this time and nothing was going to stop him!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen Masters was hanging out with her friend Pixie Corpse. Gwen was sketching while Pixie Corpse was re dying her hair purple. They were hanging out in her room. Her room was painted in black chalkboard paint. So she had drawings all over the walls and her sketches hung on the wall. Pixie Corpse was sitting in at the foot of her bed. Gwen was sitting on her bed, the covers were black and teal to match her hair. The pillows were black and had G's on them. It was her mother's idea, she planned on replacing them with money she would have earned working at a lemonade stand at the mall, but the stupid girl jock fired her for some stupid rich blonde bimbo. But she didn't have the money so the pillows stayed.

"How does it look" Pixie Corpse asked. Gwen lazily gazed up from her sketch and inspected her friend's hair.

"Nice, it looks good on you" Gwen responded. Pixie Corpse was her idol, Gwen worse similar clothes to her and she cut her hair short when Pixie Corpse did and dyed it teal. But Pixie Corpse grew her hair out and dyed it purple after Total Drama Island. Gwen liked her hair like this so she kept it, but they still wore similar clothes.

"By the way did you find your poem yet?" Pixie Corpse asked. Gwen and her friends had weekly poetry meetings. Sometimes they would write poetry other times they would read it, this week they would read poetry.

"Yeah mine is called The Hangman. It is about this man who hangs people, he comes to this town and says he will hang his helper. He goes to an immigrant and touches his shoulder. The Hangman hangs that person and no one cares because it wasn't them. Eventually he hangs everyone but one person, and the person ends up being his helper because he didn't stand up for anyone."

"Sweet. Mine is called Ten Little Indians. It is about these little Indians who keep dying off one by one and then there is only one left. And he hangs himself due to the tragedy and loneliness"

"GWEN!" her little brother Ash yelled.

"WHAT?" Gwen yelled back. She saw him running up the stairs with mail in his hand.

"You have mail!"

"Shocker, I have been getting hate and fan mail forever… Thanks to you, you little pest" Gwen muttered

"What did I do?" Ash asked looking at her with his deceptively cute and angelic eyes

"You know, you dared me to be on Total Drama, so it's because of you tha-"

"That you got two boyfriends and a bunch of new friends?" Pixie Corpse offered. Gwen glared at her friend

"Not helping" Gwen told Pixie Corpse. When she turned back around to her brother he had fled to wherever, Gwen didn't really care, as long as it was away from her. She leafed through the mail. Hate mail, more hate mail, a fan letter and a letter without a return address. She opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Gwendolyn Masters_,

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

Gwen groaned, not another season! Chris had made their lives miserable enough hadn't he? Speaking of Chris, why did he change his name? So stupid. Curse that damn contract! She definitely didn't need to go back with everyone thinking she was the New Heather. Ugh that nickname is horrible, but she did almost deserve it… -sigh- Gwen guessed she would have to go back to make it right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon Johnson (DJ) Kohner was in the kitchen helping his mama cook. The kitchen was fairly used. The microwave buttons did not work so you had to press really hard or use the minute button. The sink's cold water didn't work but it has his home. His mother was cooking dinner for him and herself. He was cooking for Bunny and Cod. They meant so much to him, they were the only animals he didn't maim. The poor animals! He thought about all the animals he had maimed, the mummy dog, whale, panda, seal,… it is almost too much to bear! But at least he was home with his mama now. To add to the good day he had a ribbon twirling lesson later. Life was perfect.

"DJ go get the mail for mama" Mama requested.

"Sure anything for you mama" DJ went to the mailbox outside and got the mail. His neighbor, Vera, was out checking her mail too. Vera was very shy, but was a really good friend of DJ's. She was a bit of a bookworm too, a book was almost always in front of her face. DJ had a little bit of a crush on her, she was a really nice person who also loved animals. Vera was reading a book as she went to get her mail.

"Hey Vera, watcha reading?" DJ asked. Vera looked up from her book, wondering for a second who was talking to her.

"Oh hey DJ! I was just reading my little sister's favorite collection. She put a bunch of her favorite stories, poems and stuff into a book. And since she is at camp I thought I'd read it."

"That is a little… um dark of you" DJ commented

"If you think that is dark listen to this poem it's called Ten Little Indians" Vera read the poem. DJ thought that was really dark and evil especially for a seven year old…

"Dark right?" Vera asked

"Yeah, where did your sister find that?"

"I don't know…

"DJ! WHATS TAKING SOO LONG!" DJ's mama yelled.

"Well it looks like you have to go, bye DJ see you late" Vera waved. DJ smiled and waved back. He ran back with the mail, don't want to keep mama waiting. DJ gave the mail to his mama, since he never looked at the mail.

"DJ, this one here is for you" His mama gave him an envelope without a return address. DJ didn't know this was strange.

_Dear Devon Johnson Kohner _,

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

That put a little damper on the day. But at least he could see his friends again. So it was okay overall. Maybe he could win some money to fix up the kitchen for mama, get a bigger tank for Cod and more carrots for Bunny. But why did Chris change his name to Ulysses?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lindsay Hart just got back from shopping with her sister Paula. Paula had such a good taste in clothes, nothing to hers of course but a close second. She sighed happily when she put her clothes in her massive walk-in closet. Lindsay saw her dog Momo. She picked him up into a tight hug, and then went out onto her bed. Lindsay's pink wallpaper and pink décor was almost too much. Her bed was really big, a King size, it was baby pink. Next to it she had two stuffed animals, her favorites, an elephant named Mr. Snuggles and a giraffe named Tall-y. She had a bunch of others, and her favorite of all was her Teddy bear named Beary. EEEE she loved Beary so much!

"Lindsay you have mail!" Paula yelled

"Okay thanks Paula!" So Paula came up to Lindsay's room and read her the mail out loud because Lindsay wasn't the best at reading.

Paula read the letter out loud.

_Dear Lindsay Hart_,

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

"Hm that's weird Chip changed his name to Omar's… Unless Omar is the new host!" Lindsay thought

"No, it is Owen not Omar" Paula kindly reminded her sister.

"Right! Thanks Paula!" Lindsay smiled. "Did you get any mail?"

"Yeah I got my summer homework for my AP English, I have to read this poem Ten Little Indians and then write a paper on it, fun" Paula responded. She read the poem aloud.

"I'm sorry that sounds like it sucks. Well have fun!" Lindsay waved as Paula left.

Well another season wouldn't be that bad she supposed, maybe she could finally win the money! And she would be able to see Tayl- Tyler! Tyler! Oh see missed him. She almost forgot about him she had so much on her mind! Like walking, breathing and chewing gum! So much thinking! Maybe she would even try to get along with Hannah! Everyone deserves a second chance right?

Courtney Baker smiled and inhaled the scent of camp. She immediately exhaled, it smelled like dirty lake and rotting trees. First day back at Camp Wannaweep, the old camp she used to work at. She sighed; well at least she was a CIT… even if it was an old dirty camp with a nearly toxic lake and worn down cabins. A little girl named Emily ran up to her. Emily was a very smart girl, but she was also very outgoing and loud. Her brunette pigtails bounced up and down as she ran to Courtney.

"Hi Courtney I had a question"

"Sure, Emily!" Courtney responded with a smile.

"What is a red herring?"

"It is a name given to someone or something that was used to divert attention from the actual person in question. Why do you ask?"

"It was in this poem I'm reading"

"What poem?"

"Ten Little Indians"

"Can you read it to me?"

"Sure!" Emily smiled. She was happy for an excuse to show off her reading skills. When she was done Courtney was appalled.

"Why would you be reading that?" Courtney asked horrified.

"Ethel told me it was her favorite poem" Emily answered innocently. There was silence so Emily ran off to go play. Courtney shook her head, what a horrible poem for such young kids. Emily was only seven she shouldn't be learning about kids hanging themselves.

"Courtney!" her fellow CIT, Phillip yelled. Phillip was fairly tall, light blond hair, a short buzz cut and emerald green eyes. He was fairly handsome and had a crush on Courtney. Courtney didn't know it, but she only knew that he was obnoxious.

"What?"

"Mail is here! And someone even bothered to write you a letter, I can't imagine why" Phillip teased

"Maybe because I have people who actually care about me, which must be something you can't understand" Courtney retorted

"Whatever" Phillip mumbled as he handed Courtney her letter.

_Dear Courtney Baker, _

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

Another season? Aren't the viewers getting bored yet? They really need to get lives of their own. But she wouldn't deny money. And now that she was once again a CIT she was practically invincible! Duncan and Gwen still need to be taught a lesson… So she supposes it wouldn't be horrible to take Duncan and Gothy down. Oh yes, Gothy is goin' down.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Noah Doyles was in his school's library reading his newest book that he just checked out. The library was his favorite place in this mental hospital that they call school. The jocks and punks never came here because their brains are too small to even say library. He sighed as he looked around the huge bookshelves and the old computer monitors. Even though all the things in the library were outdated, he loved the smell of the leather books and the glow of the old monitors. The pedestal which held the book of the week was on display, the book was _And Then There Were None._ Hmm, seems interesting, he picked it up and started leafing through it. He read the poem in it, the title Ten Little Indians. There was something calming about it. He glanced at the clock, 3:10. His mother will be picking up him up in five minutes, so he packed up his things and went outside. Unfortunately the football players were just coming in for practice; they spotted him and started laughing. Great just what I needed, Neanderthals, Noah thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Shrimp" one of the football players yelled.

"String bean" the other football added. They both snickered.

"Hey have you heard just a d*ck doesn't make you puny d*ck bigger" Noah replied in a bored tone

"Oh what's that, Know it All Wimp?" one of the football players asked being intimidating.

"Oh, scary a big ape is coming to get me. Sorry to break it to you but my Mother is here so as much as I'd love to see you beat your chest like the animal wannabes you are" Noah responded as he got in with his mother and drove away.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" his mother asked

"Oh, same as normal, football players trying to beat me up, same old thing"

"That's great sweetie, by the way, you got mail" his mother replied while applying her makeup and giving him his envelope. He rolled his eyes and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear Noah Doyles, _

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

Why did Chris change his name? He does realize that changing his name won't make him less of an a** right? Whatever… Why does Chris want to torture us even more? It was bad enough the last two seasons and being Chris's assistant…ick. This is pointless, Noah really didn't need this drama. However it might be worth it for the money. A million dollars couldn't hurt anything. Noah thought this would be the last time he would try to do Total Drama. But that is okay, because he will win this time.

Heather Montgomery was at her ballet lesson, which she went to every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday. She was dressed in her pink leotard with a pink tutu. Her instructor, Mike, was telling her that she needs to point her toes more on her split jumps. She rolled her eyes, obviously she was so perfect that he couldn't think of anything else to say but point her toes. She looked around the mirrored walls, she saw eight of herself. That would be everyone's nightmare she thought, if there were eight of me then Heather could have world domination. Heather looked at the clock 5:30, time to leave, she packed up her stuff, waved goodbye to Mike and headed to the door. As Heather was walking out she saw Mina, her friend.

"Hey Heather did you do the history homework?" Mina asked

"There was homework? S*it!" Heather cursed

"Yeah it was about a massacre, the battle of Little something… I don't know they were Indians and I think like ten were murdered…" Mina informed

"HEATHER get out here!" Heather's mom yelled from the car

"Fine, mom. Okay I'll google it thanks Mina see ya tomorrow" Heather responded as she ran out of the studio. When she got home she raced up the spiral staircase of her mansion and went to her room. Her room was huge, it was her parent's room but she made them switch. It was totally purple, because it was the color of royalty. She had a king sized bed with countless decorative pillows on it and under her bed she had her secret stash of glitter glue. She got her laptop and googled "Little Indian Ten die- " before her annoying little sister Erin came in.

"What do you want Erin?" Heather asked in a hostile tone, she kept her eye on her because she was quite the little prankster. Erin just jumped on Heather's bed without answering. Then in a quick few motions Erin typed in random letters and pressed I'm Feeling Lucky on Google and then ran out of Heather's room, leaving only an envelope behind.

"What the hell, you little twerp?" Heather yelled to Erin. She rolled her eyes and looked at the page that was on her screen. The Ten Little Indians nursery rhyme was on the Wikipedia page. She read it and laughed, maybe that is how all these screwed up people are in the world, because they read those morbid rhymes when they are small. Heather yawned, and stretched her arms, when she lowered them, she touched the envelope.

_Dear Heather Montgomery, _

_I am writing you to inform you of a new Total Drama. It will take place on a place called Indian Island. Just meet at the pier and I will provide transportation. I do hope you can attend, not that I should worry, it is in your contracts. The address is 304 Wargrave Court. _

_Until we meet again, _

_ Ulysses Nicholas Owen _

Oh my God, she thought, does Chris think she's so stupid by changing his name she won't know it's him. He is in so much trouble for all the crap he's put her through. And yet another season? How many season will there be? It's not like they can have 200 seasons, even four is pushing it. Whatever she can work on …erm improving relations for any possible further seasons.

xxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Well this is where I will stop, don't worry it's only part one, I only have three other contestants left to introduce and then they will travel to the mysterious pier on Wargrave Court…. –spooky sounds- if someone can get a bunch of references that I put in the chapter I will give them a secret prize –applause- and please tell me if I should continue or just scrap it okay thanks, please R&R!


End file.
